


Para Siempre

by libellules



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, existential thoughts over weed, soft girlfriends being soft, the cuddle scene we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libellules/pseuds/libellules
Summary: Cris and Joana wake up Saturday morning, talk about parallel universes and death, smoke some weed, and snuggle.aka the cuddle scene Skam Spain failed to give us.





	Para Siempre

Joana’s eyes, beautiful and piercing and utterly calm, were the first thing Cristina saw when she woke up, staring straight into her soul and filling her entirely too chilly body with a radiating warmth. A flick of her lashes, an intake of breath, a mountain of morning sun glistening across the room and settling in the crevasse of space between Cris and Joana’s foreheads. 

“Good morning, _linda_.”

“Good morning.” 

Flashes of the night before hung over their heads like fireflies in a summer evening, dancing and glowing with full intensity just for them two, as magical as any creature on earth could wish to be. Wanting to suspend her soul into the same state of complete bliss, Cris tugged at the cotton Joana’s shirt, a silent plea to be held. 

Obliging, Joana ran gentle fingers across the skin of Cris’ cheek, twisting blond locks around her pointer finger and finally resting her palm in the space below Cris’ ear happily rubbing small circles with her thumb in the pale tender skin. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Mm-mm,” Cris mumbled, settling her own palm above Joana’s to lock them into place, interwoven by legs, arms, and souls on Joana’s mattress. No bed had ever been so soft, so space so immortal, no feeling so safe as laying there with only Joana. The purple of her hair was reflecting like crystals in the morning light and Cris felt her hand subconsciously reaching out to touch it and prove to herself that such a beautiful sight could possibly exist for real, could exist in a universe where she might be falling in love with a beautiful girl. “Let’s just stay here for a little while longer.” 

“Wanna smoke?” 

Cris immediately hesitated, not wanting Joana’s hands to leave her skin. But there was a mischievously intriguing twinkle in Joana’s eyes; Cris nodded. 

Pressing a kiss to Cris’ cheek, viciously close to the edge of her lips, Joana crawled out of the bed quick enough to roll a joint and carry it, a lighter, and an ashtray back to the bed. 

“Here, sit up,” Joana guided, lighting the end of her joint and taking a carefully deep inhale. When she finally had enough, she held it out for Cris to take. 

“Are you sure your parents aren’t going to be home anytime soon?”

“I told you, they’re going to be gone until Monday morning.” 

“Okay,” Cris agreed, reaching out and shamelessly allowing her fingers to collide against Joana’s as she took the joint. 

A series of hits and giggling later, Cris found her hair tangled between strands of brown and purple as her head rested beside Joana’s in the center of the bed, their bodies sprawled out in opposite directions. They stayed contently there for a few minutes until Joana announced her foot had fallen asleep and she needed to sit up against the headboard, Cris sneaking up and resting her head in the crook of her shoulders, the smell of weed and lavender surrounding her instantly. As if they had done it a million times before, Joana’s arm found its rightful place around Cris’ shoulder, pulling as comfortable close as she could. 

“Do you ever think about how big the world is?” Cris asked suddenly alarmed by the state of existence itself as the weed clouded her mind, painting beautiful scenes of underwater kisses in the back of her head. 

“Yeah, sometimes. I don’t like to think too much about that or it begins to freak me out.”

“Why does that freak you out? It’s incredible! There are 7 point 4 billion people and here we are at the same instant of existence,” Cris explained, cheeks growing pink as Joana’s smile seemed to melt into a permanent mold on her face. 

“That part is pretty cool,” Joana admitted, but Cris could hear something else in her tone, something sad. “But that’s also scary, you know. Like, we exist for such a tiny amount of time and we have no idea how many more days we will have.” 

“That’s dark,” Cris chuckled, waiting for Joana to laugh in agreement but, when she didn’t, Cris turned so she was able to look directly into her eyes again. “Why are you thinking about that right now?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s something that I think about a lot because it’s important. Like, I need to remember how little time I have so I can do things that make me happy in the minutes I’ve got.”

“Like this?” 

“Exactly like this,” Joana sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Cris’ forehead, to each cheek, to the tip of her nose, and finally to her lips. Sweetly, like strawberries in the summertime, she kissed Cris until the fireflies were glowing above them once again. 

“Do you believe in parallel universes?” asked Cris when she pulled away for a breath. Joana shrugged. “I do. And that means that our time is actually quite infinite. This never needs to end.” 

“So we can just lay here forever, never go back to school or have to pay our own rent or groceries?” 

“ _Claro!_ I’m sure there’s a thousand Cris’s and Joana’s out there right now who are doing exactly this but maybe, oh I don’t know, maybe you have blue hair instead or I’m wearing socks.” 

“I had blue hair two years ago,” Joana exclaimed, “It was so ugly. I’m so glad you never had to see it.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to look ugly.”

Wordlessly, Joana pressed their lips together once again, as a comfort and form of closure to the depth of their conversation. She only pulled away when her phone began repeatedly chiming. 

“Ugh, just ignore it,” Joana begged tiredly but Cris shook her head. 

“The ringing is annoying, just answer it. I need to take another hit anyway.” 

Joana picked up the phone from its place charging on the bedside table and her face scrunched up as if she had received terrible news. 

Groaning, she said, “Jeez, I’m so fucked.” 

Unsure of what to say, Cris shrugged and then opened up her arms for Joana to cuddle against her side. 

“We can stay like this remember?” 

Grinning and tossing her phone to the side, Joana melted against her side. As Cris wrapped her arms around Joana, she thought about the ways this all would become fucked up as soon as they left the safety of the warm mattress and Saturday morning: Joana would go back to her boyfriend and Cris would most likely go back to Rubén. 

“ _Sí, linda. Nos quedamos aquí para siempre._ ”

And, interwining their fingers, Cris replied, “ _Para siempre._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore my daughters and the fact that nobody is writing about them breaks my heart entirely and so you can expect me to carry the weight of this fandom until y'all jump on the bandwagon and write some beautiful and soft wlw content!!! Crisana is like for real my passion now.


End file.
